Finding Home
by Night-Demon-Huntress
Summary: Ebony is a young mutant, and she has been selected by Xavier for the school. However, Buffy and the Scoobies have arrived, and are in need of her help to get home. Please R&R. Set mid-season 6.
1. Prologue

When Professor Xavier asked me to join the X-Men I accepted without hesitation.

I needed a place where peace and tranquillity were mine if I needed it, and where my powers would be appreciated and not feared.

My mother and father died in a tragic accident when I was fifteen, one year before I joined the X-Men.

Up until that point, my powers had barely manifested themselves, but on their deaths they fully came to light.

This was unfortunate for me, as I have no family, and the day my powers showed a bigger sign of their arrival, I got thrown out of the orphanage.

They told me I would be there until my eighteenth birthday; I was there for less than a week.

My powers are quite impressive, I have to be honest, but they aren't anything special.

I can transform into other people, but not into just anyone.

My pick of shape shift has to be a mutant guise, I can't shape shift into anything else.

I met Mystique, who can transform herself into anything she wants, and that was when I realised my powers aren't that brilliant.

Who would only want to shape shift into mutants?

But, as Professor Xavier told me, it would help me get out of sticky situations.

As have a secondary power, I gain the powers of any mutants' guise I take on.

If I transform into Cyclops, for instance, I take on the power of lasers from my eyes.

Although this is quite a prized power, I'm not brilliant at controlling the powers of the mutants whose guises I take on, as it is difficult.

Whereas the mutants have had years to learn about and how to use their own powers, I only have minutes, in most cases, to learn how to use mine.

I can hold up the guise whenever I want once I have taken it on.

On the fourth day of my time at the orphanage I met a girl named Rose.

Her power was to start fires, which she had inherited from her father, a man I have come to know as Pyro.

Having taken on her guise, without realising I had done so, I started a fire on the second floor.

They labelled me an arsonist and called the police.

Unfortunately I had taken off the mutant guise without even knowing I'd put it on and they had realised I had done it.

I had to escape, and did so down the back fire escape.

I was freaked out that I had started a fire with my bare hands, but it came in handy for a while.

I spent the next nine months living on the streets, stealing and begging for survival.

I used my new found power of manipulating fire to start my own, using them for cooking, light and, most importantly, heat.

It was tough, and that was why I accepted Professor Xavier's offer quickly.

He told me I could learn to control them, use them responsibly.

Unfortunately, Magneto and his band The Brotherhood had other ideas for my powers.

However it didn't end too well for them.

Especially when Buffy Summers appeared in my life.


	2. Chapter 1

The dirty beggar lay beneath the metal stairs of the fire escape.

She looked bedraggled, and smelt revolting, having foregone a bath since she dipped in a stream the month before.

Her hair was long and ragged, although she was planning to cut it using a sharp piece of flint she kept with her at all times.

She cut a sad figure as the wheelchair bound man approached, two others flanking him on both sides.

"She looks dreadful," Wolverine said, and Cyclops nodded in agreement.

"She has been on the streets for a long time," Professor Xavier said.

"Why didn't we come sooner?" Cyclops asked.

"What with all the teaching, all the drama with Magneto and all the other mutants we've helped, I have barely been able to find time to come," Xavier said, sighing. "Now I wish I had come sooner," he added.

"She needs a bath," growled Wolverine as they drew nearer, waving a hand in front of his face trying to wave away the smell.

"Yes, and a good meal I think," Xavier agreed.

His wheelchair bounced over a small piece of metal, producing a loud clanging noise.

In an instant the girl was up, but she looked completely different.

Her hair was no longer brunette, but golden blonde and short, her eyes blue rather than green.

Her clothes were now a proper pair of jeans and a beautiful low cut turquoise top.

Blue flames leaped in her hand, defiantly.

"You weren't joking when you said her powers were impressive," Wolverine said.

"Who are you, what do you want?" shouted the girl.

"Calm down Ebony..." Xavier started, but she cut across.

"How do you know my name?" she shouted, fear entering her voice. "If you're one of those Brotherhood members, I've told you before, I'm not interested!"

"We are not the Brotherhood," Xavier said. "I knew you're parents very well Ebony, Calvin was a former student of mine,"

"How... What..." she started, but she was speechless.

"He was known as Mimic whilst in the X-Men, and although he gained his powers by accident, it seems it altered his DNA and got passed onto you, in a mutated form," he told her.

"But... My father wasn't a mutant!" She told him, bewildered.

"Not by birth, but by mutation following birth," he said.

"Ebony, your father was a great man, following a number of mishaps he came to save us all from disaster," Cyclops told her.

"He was indeed a great man, and his death was a great shame," Xavier said, true sadness in his voice.

"Then who are you? Why was my father with you?" She asked, intrigued.

"I am the founder of a school, an academy, for students with special talents such as yours," he started.

"We have been meaning for you to come to our school for some time now, since the death of your parents."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" she asked, upset.

"We had other business, the Brotherhood who tried to recruit you are causing chaos. We fight for human-mutant understanding, but Magneto and his Brotherhood fight for the destruction of all..." Cyclops explained.

"I know, they tried to get me to join, that must mean you're the X-Men," Ebony cut across.

Xavier nodded, "Yes, this is Cyclops," he said pointing to Cyclops, "And that is Wolverine,"

"You're Wolverine?" Ebony asked, and Wolverine nodded, "they said you were cute, but I can't think why," she laughed.

Wolverine growled gently, but Xavier put a hand out to quieten him.

"Yes, well, it doesn't matter what you heard, he is a valuable asset to the team and we appreciate him being here," Xavier said patiently.

Ebony nodded, and managed to stifle a smile.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I am extending an invite for you to come with us to live at my Academy. You will be taught all the normal lessons, and on top of that you will be taught control of your powers. You will make friends, and hopefully form a new family with those at the Academy,"

"I'll come," she said without a moment's hesitation.

"I'm delighted that you have decided so quickly, but are you positive this is what you want?" Xavier asked, despite knowing the answer.

"I don't want to be stuck in this situation forever, I accept your invitation, if you're sure you want me," she said.

"Oh we do want you, you will be a valued member of our Academy," Xavier said, smiling kindly.

"Thank you," was all Ebony could say in reply.

***

Ebony felt like she was an outcast at the academy.

She thought she was the only teenager unable to control her powers.

At first she hadn't realised that her powers made her shape shift.

It explained a lot, such as why the man under the bridge had been afraid of her all of a sudden.

The shape shifting happened at random, and she often had people leaping back in fright as she transformed without realising she had.

It left her alienated from her year, as the others didn't know if the next transformation would leave them face to face with themselves.

However, Storm had agreed to extra training to help her control her powers.

She sat in a classroom after school facing a mirror.

At that moment she looked just like Storm.

Storm was trying to get her to transform back into herself, but Ebony was struggling.

"Come on Ebony, concentrate on that image of yourself in your mind's eye," Storm said patiently.

Ebony was an imaginative girl, and she could see herself in her mind, however she couldn't force herself to change back.

She concentrated hard, trying to compel herself to change.

"I can't do it!" She yelled after a few minutes, groaning in frustration and stepping away from the mirror.

"Yes you can, anyone can control their powers, it's just knowing the key to them," Storm told her.

"But I know the key to yours, I've practiced often enough in the last few weeks," Ebony said.

"Well stop practising my powers and give your own a try," Storm said.

"But yours are so awesome!" Ebony said.

"Not as awesome as yours trust me," Storm said, smiling.

"Whatever," Ebony said, annoyed.

"It's true," Storm said, "You're a lot more powerful than you think," Storm added. "It may be difficult to control them, but I know you can do it, and so does Professor Xavier."

"Fine, I'm going to give it another try," Ebony told her.

"Good, go on then," Storm said supportively.

Ebony walked back to the mirror, standing in front of it in Storm's guise.

Storm had gotten used to talking to someone who looked exactly like her but it was still a little bit weird.

"Ok, now breathe, and concentrate," she said gently.

Ebony nodded then stared into the mirror.

She closed her eyes.

She tried not to think about anything, but all she could think about was her dad.

His soft smile and gentle demeanour, his eyes like hers and his kind mannerisms.

She felt a jolt inside her, a snapping feeling, and then she heard a shout from behind her.

"Well done!" it was Storm.

Opening her eyes she saw that she was looking like herself again, normal.

Her long brown hair and green eyes ringed in brown, her slim figure and slightly crooked smile.

She nearly jumped with joy.

"That was great, what did you think about?" Storm asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ebony lied, "I just concentrated on nothing,"

"Cool, well I guess you found the key," Storm said.

She was suspicious that Ebony was lying, but decided not to press the matter.

"I guess I'm done then," Ebony said, wanting to leave.

"For now, but we need to keep practising together," Storm said.

"Okay, thank you so much for your help; I'll come find you sometime for another lesson?" Ebony asked.

Smiling, Storm nodded, before Ebony grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

***

Walking down the corridor after the lesson, she noticed a group of people staring at her.

When they noticed she was looking back they all turned and started whispering.

Ebony rolled her eyes and went to go past them, when a tall boy removed himself from the crowd and stepped into her way, blocking her.

"What?" she asked in a hostile voice.

"You're Ebony right?" he asked, his voice neutral.

"Who's asking?" she said.

"My name's Adam, Adam Drake," he said, extending a hand.

"Cool," she said, shaking it hesitantly.

"We were wandering if you wanted to hang out with us for a while," he said.

He sounded genuine, and the cute guy she liked was standing around with them.

"Sure," she said, and the pair walked over to the crowd.

They introduced themselves and got talking, and for the first time Ebony felt like she had been accepted by others in the school.


	3. Chapter 2

Ebony and another girl in the group, Lauren Cottrell, had become best friends fast.

They often had fights over the fittest boy in school.

They both agreed Adam Drake was hot, and so was his brother Bobby who was one of the teachers.

However they also agreed that Adam wasn't boyfriend material.

Lauren was more interested in a guy a couple of year's above the two of them called Freddie.

Ebony thought he was okay, but had developed a crush on the cute boy she had liked before.

His name was Alex, and he was only a month older than her.

He was medium height, with a rugby player build and longish brunette hair.

However, he barely looked in her direction.

Every time she tried to start a conversation, he became unresponsive and excused himself at the first opportunity.

This wasn't encouraging, but Lauren insisted it was only because he was shy around girls.

Ebony was more pessimistic and thought that she'd never get a chance because he'd never be interested.

Having been friends with this little group for a while, Ebony had made quite a few friends, which she loved.

Even before the death of both of her parents, she had never fitted in.

Her powers had meant she had always been a bit odd, and she therefore had always been ignored by her peers for being 'weird'.

Now she was amongst others like herself she found it easier to talk to everyone and fit in.

Her favourite people to hang out with were Kara, Adam, Lauren, Samantha and Tom.

She would have loved to hang out with Alex, but he wasn't prone to hanging out with her, so she made do without him.

As she made friends, she found that controlling her emotions, and therefore her powers, became much easier.

She was now able to transform at will, and not randomly, however she still found it difficult transforming back, as only the memory of her dead father made her snap back to being herself.

She continued the lessons with Storm, and Xavier and the other members of the teaching staff felt she was progressing well.

However some members had doubts about Ebony's presence at the Academy.

"But Professor," Wolverine said, exasperated, "it's dangerous to have a level 5 mutant in the academy. Especially one that doesn't even realise her own potential! She's like a walking time bomb!"

"So you would rather I cast her out? Leave her alone, out on the street. Remember how we found her? I could never be voluntarily responsible for anyone dropping that low, it was horrendous," Xavier told him.

"No, we couldn't do that, but we can't leave her here," Wolverine argued.

"Why not? I'm here and I'm a level 5?" Jean intervened.

"Yes, but you've got experience controlling your powers, Ebony doesn't," Wolverine told her.

"I didn't have experience when I came here either, and yet here I am," Jean reasoned.

"True, but I just don't think it's a good idea," Wolverine kept on, although Jean's reasoning had severely reduced his argument.

"Fine, say I was to remove her from the academy," Xavier started, throwing up a hand to silence Jean and Rogue, who were both about to interject. "I must send her somewhere, where would you suggest?"

"We could send her over to Moira MacTaggert on Muir Island," Wolverine suggested.

Xavier sat for a minute, looking thoughtful.

"That is a valid option I suppose," he started.

"No! I can't let you do this professor," Storm cut in, "she has progressed well in my extra classes and nearly has her powers under control,"

"However," Xavier said, silencing Storm in an instant. "She has settled in well, made friends, she's happy, I don't think we should move her."

"But-" Wolverine started.

"I'm sorry Wolverine, but that is my word, Ebony stays for as long as she needs to stay," Xavier said.

Wolverine growled something incomprehensible under his breath and walked out of the room.

Storm, Rogue, Jean, Cyclops and Iceman stood looking at the professor.

"Professor, I think I agree with Wolverine, as much as it pains me to admit it," Iceman said, "but it's your choice, so I won't argue," he said before leaving the room.

"What about you?" Xavier asked Jean.

"I'm a level five and I have no problems, you made the right call, she is fitting in nicely," Jean said supportively.

"Storm?" Xavier asked turning to her.

"I agree with Jean, good choice," Storm said, smiling.

"Good, as long as I have my number two on my side," Xavier said, smiling.

The bell rang and outside his door a couple of students arrived for their next class.

Just as the others were leaving, Xavier called Rogue over.

"Rogue I was wandering if you would do me a personal favour and keep an eye on Ebony," Xavier asked, "you of all people know how difficult it can be to fit in, and yet you managed exceptionably well,"

Rogue smiled, "sure Professor, will do,"

"Thank you," Xavier said, "I suppose you'd better get to your Danger Room session with Colossus,"

"Ok, see you later Professor," Rogue said, leaving the room.

"Come in, students, come in," Xavier said, and the seven students who had been waiting outside entered enthusiastically.

***

Ebony sat on the grass with Adam and Kara after the lesson with Xavier.

Lauren was in a session with Storm and the others were in various classes.

The three of them were taking advantage of the sunny weather and were spread out under a tree on the grass.

Ebony was demonstrating her new power of making objects appear and disappear in front of them.

She had taken on the guise of one of the younger kids she looked after, Angel.

Angel was aptly named, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

She was the daughter of Angel the mutant, and was named in honour of her father who had died before she was born.

During a fight with Magneto a metal pole had been embedded in his chest.

It had been a huge disaster to the X-Men and Xavier had instantly enrolled Angel into the school, taking her off the hands of her non-mutant mother, who hadn't wanted the responsibility of a mutant child alone.

They still met regularly, and Angel knew she was her mother, but they didn't have the mother-daughter bond they'd have had otherwise.

Although all had expected Angel to have her father's wings, it had transpired that she had acquired a new mutation giving her the powers she possessed.

She could make objects appear at random in front of her at random.

Ebony was determined to make something cool appear.

At that moment, a brand new Lamborghini appeared in front of her bewildered friends.

"Woah," exclaimed Adam, "that's so cool!"

"Yeah, I've always wanted one of those," Ebony said, switching back to herself.

"Let's take it for a test drive," Kara said happily, climbing in the front.

Using her powers of electrical manipulation she sent a jolt through the engine, causing it to come to life with a mighty roar.

Adam and Ebony squeezed in beside her, and Kara blasted off across the field.

She rattled around the corner, the rough ground throwing the Lamborghini up into the air briefly.

They giggled like small children, but were given a fright when Storm appeared flying alongside them.

She waved at them frantically to stop, and Kara immediately hit the brakes.

Storm overshot and stopped a few metres away before turning and landing next to the car.

"Out! Now!" She shouted, and the three teenagers coyly got out of the vehicle.

"Ebony, send it back immediately," she said angrily.

Ebony had never seen Storm angry and obeyed without hesitation, transforming into Angel and removing the car.

Once she had transformed back into herself, Storm sent Adam and Kara away with a promise of a good talking to later.

"What were you thinking Ebony?" Storm asked, her voice thunderous with anger.

"I don't know, just that we might have a bit of fun!" Ebony replied, but she knew it was wrong.

"Well I don't mind a bit of fun, but what you did was just dangerous," Storm told her.

"I know but..." Ebony started.

"No buts, you could have hit someone, killed someone, it was reckless and irresponsible, two qualities you seem to have in abundance," Storm said, cutting her off.

"That's not fair, I'm a teenager, we are supposed to be a bit reckless, isn't that the point? To enjoy our youth while we are young?" Ebony asked pointedly.

"No Ebony, not when it puts others at risk," Storm said, exasperation in her voice.

"I'm sorry, there was no one around and we thought we'd enjoy ourselves," Ebony said sincerely.

"Well, I suppose it was pretty cool having that massive Lamborghini on the lawn, but it was still wrong," Storm said.

"Besides, I can't be seen to condone that behaviour, and you know the punishment for it," she continued.

"No! Wolverine hates me! He will work me so hard," Ebony moaned.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to do something dumb. On the plus side, your good friends Adam and Kara will be joining you," Storm said.

"But it wasn't their fault, it was mine!" Ebony cried.

"They were a part of it, and they will be punished too," Storm told her, "now I think that's fair."

"Storm please let them off," Ebony begged but Storm shook her head.

"Too late, I've decided."


	4. Chapter 3

"Oh man, you want us to go on a mission with you?" Ebony moaned to Wolverine.

"Yep, you got it kid," Wolverine replied. "The prof agreed and there ain't no changin my mind, you and your three little friends are comin along for the ride. It's only a search and reconnaissance. Nothing your _limited _abilities can't handle."

"But... Wait. You said three? Who's the third?" Ebony asked, confused.

"You, your two joyriding mates and that weird kid, what's his name? Gothic, rugby player..."

"ALEX?" Ebony yelled, excitement leaping through her.

"Yeah, that's his name, I won't remember it though," Wolverine said warily. "Now shut up kid, I've got some planning to do,"

"Whatever," Ebony said.

She was sprawled over a sofa in Jean's office, Wolverine in a little arm chair beside her.

He was staring intently at the piece of paper, but when she'd enquired to what it was he had only said it was a map.

She didn't know what it was a map of or for, but she didn't think she'd find out until everyone else arrived.

She quickly got bored, and decided she'd risk a further questioning.

"So, is it just us five?" she asked Wolverine.

He growled a no in reply, however it was barely understandable.

"No?" Ebony asked, "who else is coming?"

"With four of you, and the slight risk factor," he snorted with contempt, "I have to have a teacher with me, I picked Cyclops, figured he could learn from the best,"

"You mean you? You aren't the best," Ebony laughed.

"Don't laugh kid, I am the best and don't let anyone tell you different, now shut up and let me concentrate," Wolverine growled, before returning to the piece of paper.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Wolverine shouted for them to come in, and through the door came Kara, Adam and, trailing slightly, Alex.

"Well hello guys, ready to have some fun?" Wolverine asked, smiling evilly.

"Sound's brilliant, can't wait," Kara said sarcastically, plonking herself down next to Ebony on the sofa.

Adam sat on the arm rest, but Alex stood at a distance, seemingly engrossed with something outside the window.

Ebony tried to catch his eye and smile at him but he ignored her.

Cyclops came into the room, and Wolverine gave him the piece of paper.

"We got a plan?" Cyclops asked, obviously unhappy he had been roped in.

"We got a plan, we are going to put it into action tonight," Wolverine replied with a nod.

"Okay, guys listen in, this is important." Cyclops said, and the four teenagers looked over to listen.

"Tonight, at roughly eight o clock, us six happy bunnies are gonna hop up to the top secret Mutant Research Facility," Wolverine started.

"We are looking for a particular mutant. This mutant is ten years old, and is the son of a great friend of ours who died last year. On the event of his death, the MRF got their hands on him before we could," Cyclops put in.

"We agreed to take him into the institute if anything happened to his dad, but we were too late, and now we're gonna bust the kid out before they can start any experiments on him," Wolverine said.

"But we aren't good enough for that kind of mission," Kara pointed out.

"We ain't thick kid, we know you lot ain't capable, so tonight we are gonna do some recon," Wolverine told her.

"We need to know where he's being held, what kind of security there is on the complex, guards, security cameras, fuse boxes," Cyclops said.

"We are going to enter the grounds undetected, but no one, I repeat no one, is to go inside the fences or near any of the guards. If you alert them to our presence we won't be able to re-enter the complex and get him out," Cyclops finished.

"Any questions?" Wolverine asked.

Ebony went to say something, but he cut her off, "good, then get yourselves ready. You need black clothes, we have permission for taking two cars, however I'm taking a motorbike, so one of you will get the chance to drive."

The teenagers looked at each other, all but Alex looking excited.

"Kara, since you were so proficient in the Lambo, you are the one we have chosen to drive," Cyclops said, nodding to her.

Smiling, she stuck her tongue out at Ebony and Adam, who both mumbled how unfair it was.

"Right then, we are meeting in the hall, seven o' clock sharp. If you miss out your punishment will be made ten times worse," Cyclops finished.

"You lot can go, me and Cyclops here have some things to discuss," Wolverine said.

The teens didn't need another invitation and all four left quickly.

"Damn this is gonna be good," Adam laughed, and Kara and Ebony both nodded in agreement.

Alex, however, just shrugged and walked off the other way.

"Does he actually ever talk to anyone?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah... Occasionally," Adam laughed.


	5. Chapter 4

"Wow, this place is huge!" Kara whispered excitedly.

"Ebony, Alex, you're both with me," Wolverine whispered.

Alex was about to protest when Wolverine started walking.

Rather than say anything, Alex followed in a bad mood, with Ebony following him.

Whilst Wolverine and his little group made their way to the other side, Cyclops led his two teens over to the fence.

"Careful," he whispered, "they have motion sensors,"

"I can see them," Kara whispered.

Her eyes were the electric blue colour they turned when she was using her secondary power of electricity detection.

"There are five... No six... No, there's more like twenty security cameras, they keep flashing on and off," Kara said.

"At random intervals?" Cyclops asked, and Kara nodded.

"Can you follow them back to a central feed?" Adam asked.

"Not unless I get closer," Kara replied, "what do we do Cyclops?"

"Adam, could you use your powers to get past the cameras undetected?" Cyclops asked.

"Yeah, sure, as long as there aren't any cameras beyond those Kara can see."

"There aren't any," Kara said decidedly.

"Are you sure?" Cyclops asked.

"Positive," Kara replied.

"Right, I'm going to burn a hole into the fence, then I want you, Adam, to hold onto Kara and take her in, you got that?"

Adam and Kara both nodded in reply.

Cyclops lent forwards, and melted his way through the chain link fence using a low power so as not to be detected.

"Right, you two do your thing," Cyclops said.

Adam took Kara's hand and they both became invisible.

"Good, I can't see you, now off you go."

***

Ebony and Wolverine were bent low.

"Is that the boy's window?" Ebony whispered, and Wolverine nodded.

"Can you see any cameras?" she asked, and he nodded again.

"Could you use Kara's power and detect any others? Motion sensors and the like?" Wolverine asked.

Ebony took a deep breath, and looked at the cameras.

There were red lines everywhere, running all along the building, great flashes of it on the walls.

"The cameras turn on and off at random, there are two motion sensors over the window, one on the ground," Ebony whispered.

"They are easily surpassed," Wolverine said, "what about mutant presence?"

Ebony took another deep breath, shape shifting into another mutant, whose power was to detect other mutants.

"Two level one mutants patrolling on the other side of the door, the mutant boy you are waiting for is lying down in the room, and there are three level four mutant patrolling the grounds," Ebony said.

"Hmm, that's gonna be more tough, I might have to get my hands dirty," Wolverine smiled.

"Sounds fun, so this kid is level three? What-" Ebony started, but a loud alarm sounded at that moment.

***

"Adam, Kara get back here, we've got to move, now!" shouted Cyclops just before the two of them reappeared in front of him.

They began sprinting back to the car.

"What the hell happened?" Kara asked, shouting over the horrendously loud alarm.

"They must have mutant detectors, maybe a mutant who can detect any others that come into the grounds uninvited," Cyclops shouted.

"Damn!" Shouted Adam, "that's not good,"

Cyclops didn't reply, but the three of them reached the two cars and the motorbike.

"Kara, take Adam and leave, I'll wait here for the others, go!" Shouted Cyclops.

Kara and Adam hopped in the car and followed their trail back through the woods to the dirt track.

Once she reached the main road she slowed down so as not to look suspicious.

"That was bad, I hope Ebony and Alex get out alright," Kara said.

"They'll be fine, Wolverine's with them so nothing should go wrong," Adam said.

"God I hope you're right," Kara replied, taking the main road back to the academy.

***

"Right you two, follow me, and stick close," Wolverine shouted over the noise.

"Logan, I can get in there," Ebony shouted back.

"It's too dangerous Ebony, come with me," Wolverine replied.

"You aren't going to get another chance, after this they will tighten the security, right now they are distracted, I can do it, trust me!" shouted Ebony.

Wolverine hesitated before realising she was right.

Reluctantly, he nodded his approval.

Ebony ran back to the fence then turned and shouted for them to go.

Wolverine grabbed Alex and the two started sprinting back to the car.

Using a variety of mutant guises, she melted through the fence and then flew up to the window.

Looking through it, she could see the boy huddled in the corner, looking frightened.

Using her guise as Storm she created a huge cyclone to blow the bars off the window.

The boy was up in a flash, staring up at her, terrified.

"I'm here to get you out, come here!" shouted Ebony.

She could hear the mutant patrol on the other side, and the key being shoved into the lock.

She flew down, grabbed the boy and got back to the window.

Just as she jumped out, she felt a fireball catch her, exploding on impact.

She cried out in pain, but managed to keep both herself and the boy up on strong wind currents.

They flew a long way, culminating in Ebony dropping through the open sun visor of the car Cyclops was driving.

"You alright?" Alex asked.

"No," Ebony groaned in reply. "I'm bleeding all over the upholstery,"

"What the hell happened?" Alex asked, shock on his face.

"Fireball from that level one mutant I mentioned," Ebony replied. "God it kills."

"Well hold on we are nearly home," Alex said, and Ebony felt the car move at a quicker rate.

Ten minutes later they pulled onto the drive of the mansion.

The other car and the motorbike were both already there.

Alex and Cyclops stepped out of the car and helped the boy out.

Alex then put his arm around Ebony and got her out of the car.

"Is it bad?" Ebony asked, as Alex looked at the hit.

It had torn through the skin and taken a small chunk of flesh, blood was everywhere, but he didn't think it was life threatening.

"As long as you get help you'll be fine," he replied as the four of them made their way to the door, Cyclops and Alex holding Ebony up.

The door opened and Storm rushed out, Beast at her side.

Beast swept Ebony into his arms and made off with her whilst Storm took the boy inside.

Cyclops followed them into the mansion.

Alex trailed behind, debating whether to go with Storm or Beast.

He decided to make sure Ebony was alright, but Xavier appeared and ordered him and Cyclops to come with him.

Alex did as he was told, following Xavier to his office.

Inside stood Wolverine and Adam.

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked.

"She's fine, we asked her to look after Joey, that's the boy you saved," Xavier replied.

"Glad she's ok," Alex said.

Xavier nodded.

"I need a full report, what happened?" Xavier asked, turning towards Wolverine and Cyclops.

Wolverine shrugged and pointed to Cyclops.

"I sent Adam and Kara in, using Adam's power of invisibility, to see if there was a central feed for the cameras that we could blow," Cyclops explained.

"I melted the fence, that all went fine, but as soon as they entered the alarm went off," Cyclops continued. "We all made our way back to the cars"

"So why do we now have one injured student?" Xavier asked, his voice grave.

"She insisted on getting Joey out," Wolverine said, "I couldn't stop her,"

"Well, she managed to get him, and I do not believe that her injury is anything Beast can't handle," Xavier said.

"I will need to discuss this further with you Logan and Cyclops, but you two can go," Xavier added, nodding towards Alex and Adam.

***

They both stepped out, Adam breathing a sigh of relief.

"Man I thought we were done for in there," he said quietly.

"I hope Ebony's alright," Alex said, before heading off to the medical wing.

"I thought Xavier was gonna kill us," Adam laughed, walking alongside him.

Alex glanced at him, then rolled his eyes.

"Isn't Ebony your friend?" Alex asked and Adam nodded in reply. "Then why aren't you more worried?" He asked pointedly.

"Don't know, she's Ebony, she can handle anything," Adam shrugged.

Alex didn't reply, but he stepped up the pace.

When he reached the medical wing, he met Lauren, Samantha and Tom waiting outside.

"Is she ok?" Alex asked.

Lauren nodded, "she should be fine, what happened?"

"Recon mission went wrong," Adam said in reply, "think I got caught by a camera that can detect invisibility,"

"Damn that sucks," Samantha said, and Adam slid an arm around her back.

"Glad I'm back though baby?" Adam asked, and Samantha smiled, reaching up to peck him on the lips.

"Yeah, and glad Kara and Ebony are back ok too," she said.

"Where is Kara anyway?" Lauren asked.

"Helping out with the kid Ebony saved, Josie... Joely..." Adam started.

"Joey," Alex said.

"Whatever," Adam said.

"You really don't care do you?" Alex asked, turning to Adam.

"Well no, I'm not that bothered about Joey," Adam replied.

"Not just about Joey, but about Ebony too," Alex said, anger rising inside him.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Adam said, also angry.

"It's true! You were more worried about your own stupid skin than whether Ebony was alright!" Alex cried, raising his voice.

"No I wasn't! Why do you care anyway? You don't even like Ebony! She's always complaining that you don't pay enough attention to her!" Shouted Adam, riled.

"Yes, but I care even though she doesn't think I do, you don't seem to care even though you're her friend!" Alex shouted back.

"I so do care about her, I'm just... I just..." Adam trailed off.

"You just what?" Alex asked. "Care more about saving your own hide from Xavier?"

"No..." Adam shouted, but Beast came out of the wing before they could continue.

"Quiet! I have a patient in there and all I can hear is you two fighting out here, I want you both to leave, now," he said angrily.

Adam tried to protest but Samantha dragged him away.

Alex looked angry, but left anyway.

"Right, I guess you two can come in if you want," Beast said, nodding to Tom and Lauren.

They both followed him inside.

Ebony was in the bed nearest the door, lying on her side because of the damage to her back.

"Hey, you alright?" Lauren asked.

"I'm fine, Beast is being over protective," Ebony groaned.

"Ebony, we have to keep you in..." Beast started, but Ebony finished.

"To make sure I have no complications, whatever," Beast rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I will leave you three to it then," Beast said, and walked into his office at the other side of the room.

"So your first mission huh? You'll be an X-Man in no time," Lauren laughed.


	6. Chapter 5

News of the X-Men's success at the Mutant Research Facility never made it to the press.

It became the subject of a government cover up.

However, the Brotherhood had received word of Joey's breakout within hours of the incident.

Magneto was angry, as he had planned to remove the boy and get him to join the Brotherhood.

He sat, Mystique and Sabretooth beside him.

A huge chunk of hollow, battered metal floated in front of him, swaying gently with his hand movements.

"How did this happen?" Magneto asked, looking at Mystique.

Mystique turned from the metal and looked at him.

"As far as we can tell it was an inexperienced X-Man fresh out of the academy," Mystique said.

"Charles isn't stupid, he wouldn't send a youngster to do an experienced X-Mans work," Magneto said.

"I know that, however my sources are adamant it wasn't an experienced X-Man..."

"Well your sources must be wrong," Magneto snapped, cutting her dead.

The metal dropped to the ground with a clang, and he walked over to it.

He looked down into the centre, at a girl sat huddled in the corner.

The front had been dug out and replaced by thick metal bars.

The girl was about twenty with long, dishevelled hair, and bruises all over her body from the movement of her metal cage.

She was cold, but she stood up to face him.

"You look like your mother," Magneto said.

A flash of sadness crossed the girls face; however she stared at him defiantly.

"She died, did she not?" He said, but she remained silent.

"Killed, by the very people whose lives she tried to protect and save," Magneto continued.

"It was a long time ago," she whispered.

"Yes, I know. But still, it must be upsetting for you," Magneto said.

The girl shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"You lied to me, Phoenix" Magneto continued, his voice turning serious.

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix asked, confused.

"You said that raid on the Mutant Research Facility was months away, and that Wolverine was going to carry it out," Magneto said calmly.

"What... Oh my God," Phoenix said with sudden realisation.

"Yes, I thought you might remember," Magneto said, danger in his quiet voice.

"I didn't lie, you know how my power works, the future fluctuates, circumstances change," she babbled.

"I don't care. You lied. I don't appreciate lying," Magneto told her.

"I'm sorry," Phoenix whispered in a terrified voice.

"Don't let it happen again," Magneto said before turning away from the cage.

"Mystique?" He said, and she inclined her head. "I'm revoking her food privileges for twenty four hours, water only."

Mystique looked at Phoenix, and hesitated slightly before nodding.

"Good. Now, Sabretooth? Come along, we have another matter to attend to," Magneto said.

Sabretooth growled at Phoenix through the cage before following Magneto from the cage.

Mystique took a last look into the cage, "sorry girl, bosses orders," she shrugged.

She turned to leave when she heard something.

Turning abruptly she stared into the cage.

"Did you say something?" she asked, but Phoenix shook her head.

Mystique swept the room for several minutes before leaving.

As soon as the door was closed a dark figure moved out of the shadows, where she had remained, invisible.

"Quiet," she whispered to Phoenix, and Phoenix obeyed, too scared to say anything.

She drew out a mini electric saw and sliced through the bars on the cage.

"I'm here to help you," she whispered, as she wrenched the bars off the cage easily.

She held out a hand to her once the hole was big enough, however Phoenix ignored it and struggled through herself.

The woman stood aside as Phoenix stumbled onto the hard ground, managing to stay upright.

She nodded to her, and the woman indicated for Phoenix to follow her.

Once they were in the shadows, she withdrew a bar of chocolate from one of the pouches around her waist.

Phoenix eyed it, hunger taking over.

Smiling, the woman handed it to her, and within seconds she had ripped the packet open and was devouring the chocolate greedily.

"Who are you?" she mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate.

"My name is Buffy," replied the woman, whispering. "And I need your help."


	7. Chapter 6

Three weeks after the affair at the Mutant Research Facility Ebony was out of the medical wing.

Although in a wheelchair for most of the time, she was able to move freely around the Mansion.

She wanted crutches, but there was a risk she could open the wound up again if she overstretched herself.

So she ended up wheeling around the academy, everyone cracking jokes about her being the new Xavier.

She laughed along with them, but secretly hated being in the chair.

Every night before going to bed she would try and stand up.

At first it was very hard, and she was left breathless and in pain.

However after a while it became easier.

Because she saved a child from the MRF, she was now the most famous student at the academy.

Kids from all over school, from ten years old up to eighteen, came to congratulate her.

Because of the huge influx of new introductions, she had gained a whole load of new guises and therefore powers.

She loved the new people and the fun she was having testing out their powers.

However, she was annoyed that Alex didn't seem to be interested as to whether she was alright.

She had seen him around a few times, but all she ever got in recognition was a nod.

She was fed up of waiting around for him, and had conspired to get over him.

She now sat, one week after her transfer from bed to wheelchair, on a metal bed with Beast examining her back.

"It's healing up nicely, I will suggest to Storm that we start you on a physiotherapy course to start you walking again, it should be pretty easy so don't worry," Beast said.

"Thank God I was getting fed up of that bloody chair; I don't know how the professor does it!" Ebony said, smiling broadly.

"Well he's had a few years experience, and he doesn't have a choice unfortunately," Beast said.

Ebony nodded, then looked longingly at the door.

"Very well," Beast laughed, "you can go,"

He offered a hand, which Ebony grabbed hold of.

He then helped lower her into the chair.

"Cheers Beast," Ebony said, smiling, before she wheeled over to the door.

When she was outside, she was surprised to find Alex lingering.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

He looked embarrassed, and mumbled something in reply.

"Okay, well, I'll be going now," Ebony said, thinking he was just being his usual gorgeous, uncooperative self.

She was even more surprised when he moved into her way, blocking her from moving further.

"Are you alright?" Ebony asked concerned, seeing the look on his face.

"I set off the alarm," Alex said, a guilty look crossing his face.

"What?" Ebony asked bewildered, "How? When? Why?" she stuttered.

"I was just messing around with my power, you know, and I may have accidentally sent a piece of metal through the fence," Alex said, sounding really guilty.

"Well that was stupid," Ebony said, anger replacing bewilderment.

She rolled past him, and he jogged to catch up.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to set it off. I'm not perfect at controlling my powers, but I mean, who is?" He asked rhetorically.

"If you aren't perfect, why did you use them on such a delicate mission?" Ebony asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

He stopped and turned to face her.

"You act like it was some important mission, like we were X-Men for the night, it was a simple recon!" He told her angrily. "Anyway you are the one who jumped through the kid's window to rescue him when you didn't need to!"

"Yes I did, but only because you ruined their chance to come back and get Joey!" Ebony cried.

"But..." Alex said, but he stopped short as she gave him a look of resentment.

She rolled off, leaving him behind.

"Fine be angry!" He shouted, then kicked the wall furiously.

"Something on your mind?" said a voice behind him, startling him.

"Oh, Professor it's you," Alex said, and Xavier smiled.

"Is everything alright Alex?" Professor Xavier asked.

Alex nodded, trying to look sincere, "yes professor, everything's fine,"

"If you're sure. You know you can tell me anything?" Xavier said, obviously unconvinced.

"Yeah, thanks professor, I uh... I gotta go, I've got a Physics lesson with Dr Summers," Alex said, before taking his leave.

Xavier watched him go before leaving for his own office.

"Jean? I thought you had a class now," Xavier said as he entered, surprised to see her.

"No, I'm free, I just swung by to ask how Ebony is getting on?" Jean asked, smiling.

"Oh, she's fine, Beast says she's going on a course of physiotherapy and should be back to normal within a couple of weeks," Xavier said.

"That's fantastic," Jean said, then noticed he looked distracted. "What's up?" she asked him.

"Well Alex Rook, you know, the teenager with the ability to create any kind of metal?" Xavier said, and Jean nodded.

"I just met him five minutes ago, and I sensed a great deal of guilt. There was another emotion mixed in, but the guilt was a little overwhelming," Xavier said.

"Do you know why?" Jean asked.

"No, you know me, I would never pry into someone's mind uninvited unless I had to," Xavier said, shaking his head.

"I know, but did you ask him?"

"Yes, but he, being a normal teenager, was vague and didn't give much away," Xavier said, troubled.

"So why did you think I had a lesson now?"

"He said he had a lesson with you, a Physics lesson," Xavier said, "I know, he was blowing me off, but I can't think why,"

"Maybe it has something to do with the incident at the MRF," Jean suggested.

"I agree, that could be it," Xavier said.

"I think he likes Ebony," Jean said honestly.

"That's a probability, it would explain the guilt, as she got injured during the mission," Xavier nodded.

"That must be it then, mystery solved," Jean smiled, and Xavier nodded, although he thought something else was going on.

"Well, I promised I'd meet Scott so I'd better get going, see you later," Jean said, smiling as she left.

Xavier moved to the window behind his desk and stared out.

It was weird to see Ebony in one of his own wheelchairs, but he was getting used to it.

She was rolling from one side of the building to the other on the path outside.

He had been very worried about the repercussions of the MRF incident, and had used all his resources and contacts to protect the academy.

He had been successful, and the incident had been blamed on a small militant mutant group.

He was now extremely careful about who he sent out on missions.

He had decided to lay low for a while, only letting the most experienced X-Men go on low key missions.

It wasn't perfect, but it wouldn't last forever.

He wasn't sure how the future would pan out for the X-Men.

However he was impressed with Ebony for her defiance and the courage she had showed.

Without her, Joey would have been stuck in the mutant research facility for the rest of his life.

It was widely known in the mutant world that the Mutant Research Facility conducted illegal experiments within its perimeter.

However the government turned a blind eye, as mutant hatred was still widespread.

Xavier and the X-Men thought it was a travesty, and disrespectful of the treaty between mutants and humans.

Unfortunately the Brotherhood took it as a personal insult, and had tried to murder a number of government officials being bribed by the MRF, as well as a number of employees.

The X-Men had managed to stop them on a number of occasions; however they were not always successful.

Xavier knew he had to be careful, and he was definitely prepared to be.


	8. Chapter 7

For a week following her final course of physiotherapy, Ebony was still the big story on campus.

She was out of the wheelchair, and happy to be so.

However, something bigger was waiting to steal her limelight.

The repercussions of the MRF had never occurred.

Beast and Xavier had managed to negotiate a deal meaning no legal action would be taken against them.

However, their side of the bargain was that no X-Man, former X-Man or affiliate of the X-Men would ever go near, or into, the mutant research facility ever again.

It was perfect for neither the X-Men nor the MRF, but it stopped a human-mutant war that the government didn't want.

Alex had continued to avoid her, but she didn't like his predicament.

She was on her way to urge him to confess when the distraction arrived.

They stormed through the grounds, straight up to the back door of the mansion.

Many of the students who had been relaxing in the grounds now clamoured for a good view, chattering excitedly.

Ebony, who had been taking a walk around the grounds, stopped outside Xavier's office and looked through the window.

Xavier sat talking to Storm, who stood opposite him, when the people entered uninvited.

Whilst Storm looked bewildered and angry, Xavier merely surveyed them calmly.

The woman who looked to be head of the gang was clad in red leather trousers and a black t-shirt.

Beside her stood a girl, dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a white leather jacket.

The leader started talking, her lip movements indicating she was speaking quickly.

Xavier put his hand up, silencing the woman after a few seconds.

Xavier turned his head in Ebony's direction, and she stumbled back, turning red with embarrassment.

He gave her a look, firm but not unkind, and the blinds of the office rolled down, blocking her view into the office.

Ebony was deeply embarrassed, but knew from his look that Xavier wasn't angry.

As she turned to continue walking, she bumped into someone she hadn't seen there.

Suddenly scared, her automatic defence mechanism kicked in.

She flew into the air, under the guise of Storm.

Looking down, she saw Alex standing beneath her, a huge grin on his face.

"You realise when you leave the mansion grounds you can't go changing form, or flying off into the atmosphere, every time you get a shock?" he asked smirking.

But she wasn't in the mood, and sank back down to earth, changing form back to herself.

"Ha ha very funny," she said, not an ounce of humour in her voice.

"Are you angry or something?" he asked.

"No, I was just taking a walk," she replied.

"Really? To me it looked like you were eavesdropping on Xavier," he joked.

"I got side-tracked," she replied, glancing back at the window.

"I know what this is about, you're still angry I set off that alarm aren't you," he asked, rolling his eyes.

"No," Ebony lied, and made to leave.

"Wait," Alex said, and Ebony stopped and turned towards him.

"What?" she asked, looking at him intensely.

"I have something to say," Alex said, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Go on then," Ebony said encouragingly, interested by what he might say.

"It's difficult," he admitted, turning an even deeper shade of pink.

She nodded and smiled, but said nothing.

"I like you," he blurted after a few seconds silence. "You know, as more than a friend,"

"What?" Ebony asked, excited but slightly confused.

He nodded, looking apprehensive, and she grinned in return.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I thought you hated me?" Ebony asked.

"Hated you? No, why would you think that?"

"Erm, because you ignored me, didn't talk to me, treated me with contempt, complained when you were paired with me and-" she went to continue, but Alex cut her off.

"Ok ok, so I wasn't the friendliest, but only because I was worried about what you'd say," he admitted. "What do you say by the way? Do you feel the same way?"

"You have to help us Professor," said Buffy angrily. "We got sucked through a portal and ended up here. According to my team we are in some sort of alternate universe, where demons don't exist and-"

She stopped when Xavier put his hand up to silence her.

He turned his head to the window, and Buffy looked too.

A girl, maybe sixteen years old, was staring through it.

Suddenly the blinds rolled down.

"Is that part of your mutant power?" Buffy asked.

Xavier didn't reply to the question, "What do you propose I do? I cannot make a portal to send you home, I do not have that sort of power I' afraid," he told Buffy calmly.

"There is a student here, she can help us," Buffy said to him.

"I am afraid if it puts my student at risk I cannot help you," Xavier said.

"But-" Buffy went to say, however at that moment the alarms of the mansion started ringing.

"I... I... I feel-" Ebony said, but her final words were drowned out by an alarm.

"What the hell?" shrieked Alex, barely audible over the screeching alarm.

Ebony, however, was already on her way into the mansion.

Once inside, she saw Wolverine standing in the corridor directing students into the emergency escape routes.

"What's going on?" screamed Ebony over the alarm.

"Someone tried to enter Cerebro, by force, without permission," Wolverine explained in a shout. "I know the last time you helped me it didn't end so well, but I need your help!"

Ebony nodded, and Wolverine pointed to the exit.

"Alex, go! Now!" He shouted, but Alex shook his head and pointed at Ebony,

"I want to stay with her!" he shouted.

After a moment's hesitation, Wolverine nodded reluctantly, and led them to the elevator.

Once the doors closed, the sounds of the alarm were doused.

"The system automatically shuts off power to the basement, that means I need someone to light my way," Wolverine explained, and Ebony nodded in understanding.

She changed into Rose, using her power over fire to create a small, hovering fire ball she could use to light the way around the basement.

They stepped out of the elevator into silence.

The power outage meant the alarms didn't work down here once the alarm had been raised initially.

Ebony, Alex and Wolverine stepped cautiously into the corridor, the only source of light being the floating fireball.

"Time to see what's going on down here," Wolverine said quietly, and the three of them started making their way along the corridor.


End file.
